Gilbert's Awesome Diary of Awesome
by TheIrishMidget
Summary: Gilbert has always written about himself, his brother, Gilbird, himself again... But once he meets his new Music teacher Mr Fredrick, all his thoughts and diary entries are only focused that pony-tailed, 'burgundy' waistcoat wearing man.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday the 8th

Dear Diary,

I AM AWESOME!

So today was awesome! (The awesome me made the day awesome!)

I purposely didn't set the alarm clock (I didn't forget nope) so West had to do his usual routine of trying to wake the awesome me up. He said he once killed a man with his own underarm hair and a slice of lemon… Or something like that. Scared the hell out of me though… Not that the awesome me ever gets scared of course.

School was boring as usual, but I was there so it because less boring and more awesome! In English we learned about Shakespeare and how Antonio is super Gay for Bassanio. Well it wasn't said but it's so obvious!

Francis kept saying that our Antonio is gay for Bassanio. Then he got all embarrassed and rambled on about how much of a fairy Francis was. I just smirked and said he's half a fairy, so basically he's an elf. I then proclaimed very loudly to the class that Antonio is a whiny bitch worrying his boats (Who also wants to bang Bassanio) And Francis is not only a frog he's now an elf too!

Well our teacher looked at me for a moment. Probably to take in my awesome presence and then continued on talking. Good! If I were her I would have not questioned my epic awesomeness too! It'd take too long to explain why I am.

But other than that nothing else happened.

Oh that detective show was on today! The BBC one! You know the British one! It's verging on being as awesome as I! He's so cool and if I weren't me the awesome Gilbert Beilschimidt I would be Sherlock Holmes.

… I keep thinking there was something I was to mention…

Maybe it was that I had to walk home without my jacket. I was trying to organise my locker. It needs to tidy otherwise… WELL OTHER WISE IT WON'T BE TIDY!

And apparently I was taking longer than usual because Ludwig was distracting me with his impatient nattering. He kept saying something about trying to get home early for work. Some form of work whither it involved homework, a project or even if it was school related I don't know.

Antonio and Francis don't understand my need of keeping things in its place.

Well I don't understand how they can throw their things just anywhere! Antonio said I should be a housewife then the pervert suggested a French maid outfit. Yeah I'd bet he'd like that the little elf.

But anyway I had to walk home with my little bro with no jacket. I made sure the awesome me informed him about my suffering of course. Just to make him feel guilty. He didn't understand my pain, he said it was my fault. WELL! It seemed to me that he was so rapped up in his guilt that he had to blame someone else so that he would feel somewhat better.

Little does he know that soon his feeling would burst! And we will come crying for forgiveness to the awesome me!

I'll expect it any day now you just watch!

… I keep thinking there was something else I was to write about…

… Oh yeahhhh

We have a new teacher for Music. I haven't seen him yet but I'll be having him on Thursday. Apparently our old teacher moved schools or whatever.

Well no one liked her and no one listened to her so I hope he's an improvement. She never liked me playing the drums because she thought it wasn't a proper instrument. What? She hated all rock music in general however.

She made me take on the flute. The FLUTE? Of ALL instruments the FLUTE? That's the most FEMININE instrument out there!

I've bought my expensive ass flute but haven't so much as touched it. It sits near Gilbirds cage gathering dust.

I hope this new teacher doesn't find out about the flute because he might make me actually play it. I heard from one student he's a hippy because he has a ponytail, then another told me that he looks really strict because he's ancient!

I don't know who he is or what he's like, I just hope he doesn't make me play that unawesome flute!

-Gilbert

* * *

Hello! My name is Sarah! I hope you liked the first chapter of Gilbert's awesome diary of awesome!

If you enjoyed this story and would like to see more chapters please review!

Also this is a short chapter most will be 1000 words plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday the 9th

Dear Diary,

I AM AWESOME!

Today was much more awesome than yesterday! First off I woke up usual time and had a shower. During which my parents were awoken to the beautiful melody that is my voice! I should really go professional, so the whole world knows of my awesomeness not just my school and anyone who has ever met me!

Gilbird must have liked my singing because he wouldn't stop chirping when I returned into my room. I (feeling awesomely touched) serenaded him while I fed him his birdseed.

He seemed to appreciate it unlike Ludwig who was yelling at me to shut up. Whatever! He's jealous of the awesome me!

But school was normal. We had planned on annoying the prick Roderick but when we checked the library he wasn't there.

Which was so weird! I mean he's always in the library! He's not a loner, he has a girlfriend! It's Eliza, why doesn't he hang out with her? Did I ever tell you that we used to be good friends? MEIN GOTT NOT RODERICK Eliza! Yeah she's cool, but then she started becoming extremely girly once we reached Secondary school.

She then found new friends and so did I. We never fell out but I think we just grew apart.

Whatever, the awesome me can befriend with anyone I want!

But back to the subject, which was tormenting Roderick. Since the three of us couldn't find Roderick we decided to look for him. Antonio did his usual rant of why he shouldn't do this and he's actually a cool 'amigo' etc, etc, etc.

Because like Eliza and I, Roderick and Antonio were great friends but grew apart. I remember when I was younger calling them married! Now I'd say Eliza and Roderick are married well they have been dating for years now.

So usually Antonio gives in and goes along with whatever we plan on doing to him. We don't do much! Ludwig once said I was a bully!

Bulling? I'd call it pure HELL! Pulling his out of place hair and calling him a smelly unawesome aristocrat is way more evil than mere bullying! True Francis does worse, he laughs at him. That's it he just comes in the room and lets out his ridiculous and stereotypical laugh. It's horrendous!

Antonio likes to poke and squish Roderick's cheeks. Pure and utter hell to go through all three of us I must say!

This is known as the Annoy Roderick Routine. We do this about 3 to 4 times a week. And it's been going on since I first met Roderick and he's well used to the annoyance by now.

He he.

But when we all tried to torment him at lunch today he wasn't in the library eating his sandwich while doing his undone homework like he usually does. We were stunned! Totally unawesome!

We decided to check the rooms he could have been in. Then by chance we heard a piano coming from the music room. And sure enough we found the unawesome flouncy frilly… thing! Playing his piano with a man standing beside him.

I being awesome announced our arrival and told him to prepare for his horrible torture! Then he stopped playing and snapped at me for ruining the air of Tchaikovsky or whatever I didn't care. It was time for the horror!

The man standing beside him asked him what I meant by 'torture' He said it my feeble and petty attempt of distracting him from his studies. Huh! If you mean studies you mean your copied Geography homework! He may seem to be posh and proper but he's a SUPER cheap skate! And he never does him own homework! At least I have the decency to do a_ little _bit of mine!

But the man wasn't convinced by Roderick words and asked us quietly yet firmly to leave. Francis started saying how we were joking and we came to listen to Roderick's piano playing skills. …?

Then Antonio responded and said that we've never heard him play before. (Which is a lie on behalf of the Bassanio banging bastard)

He said that we really wanted to hear him play and once again, we were joking.

I was in deep protest because, huh! I was NOT going to listen to some stupid classical rubbish during my lunch break! Hell no! But the two traitors seemed persistent and for some reason they were really eager to listen to his stupid piano.

So the man beside him gestured to the classroom chairs and we sat down to… to…listen to Roderick's piano playing.

So we listened for a while, it wasn't _awful_ I'll give him that. But it's not like I'd ever willingly listen to it. The two dummkopfs made me stay! They both said he was amazing and he should become a musician.

I doubt he would, he'd be a politician or something since he's so cheap.

But when he was playing I started to care less about him and drew my attention to the man beside the piano. He seamed to enjoy it at least, which I couldn't say for myself.

Huh… Now that I think about it there was something about him… Well for one I'd never seen him before; at first I thought it was a piano instructor something that came to the school to teach him. Then it when from that to being his dad, but I've his dad before that's not him.

He looked weird too, well not weird but he was dressed in one of those vest teachers wear. Except it was really tight fitting and silk. It looked all shiny…

Francis was yapping on about it being. Burgundy? Is that a city or something? I don't know. Oh! It's called waistcoat! That's what you call them! It had old ass designs and his tie was gold too. Like it looked a shade of gold anyway, is he rich? Why the hell would he be teaching if he were rich? And how does it look so shiny? His shirt had really frilly cuffs. Seriously! Who willingly wears shirts! Lets alone frilly shirts!

He was old but he couldn't have been more than 40, 50 at most. He had some slight middle age wrinkles but he didn't look old at all. The only thing that made his age questionable was his hair. It was white (Like my hair! Only his was because he was old) and it was tied back with a kind of ribbon thing. It was like something from the 16th century, seriously I mean what man ties their hair in a pony…

… Wait a-

Oh my god… THAT'S OUR NEW MUSIC TEACHER?! WHAT!

HOW DID THE AWESOME ME ONLY JUST REALIZE THIS NOW?

… **THAT'S** why Antonio and Francis were acting like they cared about Roderick's music! It's because a teacher was there!

Well they could have said something?! And they didn't even tell me it was him!

… Ok but seriously how did I only realize that he was our new teacher now and not in school at the time? … Whatever.

I need a break, my awesomeness can be overwhelming sometimes…

Like at dinner! We were having a conversation about… I don't know dinner talk; I think it was about the gym. Oh yeah Ludwig went to the gym yesterday. He went to work out. I'm such a good listener!

But the reason I was so awesome was because I noticed something about West. But Mum said about how the ladies will be flinging themselves at Ludwig if he gets any more muscularly. Just some usual teasing, if Mum had said the same thing to me. How I'd reply is "They can't stop flinging themselves at me as it is" but with Ludwig. His reaction would be.

Step 1: Turn red

Step 2: Avert eyes to the floor

Step 3: Somehow stammer out "M-mutti!"

But during our little family gatherings something else was different.

Ludwig stopped listening, I know my brother inside out so I can tell when there is something different about him. I doubt it was something big though maybe he was thinking about getting a girlfriend because mum had mentioned it after all…

Would that be weird? For me… If my younger brother started going out with someone and I didn't...Or never have.

It's not like girls haven't been interested in me it's just I haven't wanted one… Sometimes I'd like to be with someone but... I don't know…

And from the previous statement you probably have figured out I'm still a virgin too. So? I'm still more awesome than anyone who has lost it!

I'm not a romantic! I'll leave the romance to Francis, so he can get into peoples pants. Only him and Antonio know nobody else does. I know they'll never tell, they're my friends. (Even if my awesomeness makes them look as unawesome as Roderick)

But both aren't virgins. Antonio lost his to his girlfriend a few months ago. He said they did it a few times after that but then they broke up. He's been single since then and he's informed us it's only been with her and no one else.

Francis is the biggest man whore in the school. Every other day he comes in claiming to have gotten laid the night before. I ask him for details because I always want to catch him out if he's lying. He just laughs his… god-awful laugh and says that I just want to see what I'm missing out.

The little froggy elf! I really don't care about being a virgin!

I… really don't… If I were … 100% honest I'd say I'd… Like to know what it feels like. But I just don't know…

Francis can tell I'm… curious so he's tried to set me up a few times. The first I was oblivious until the girl started sneaking her hand down my pants!

I then ran out of the room… awesomely of course.

I would like to have sex… But. (If anyone finds this I'm dead) I'm not ready for it yet… Francis said, "It is a necessity of life" Antonio said it was "Good fun" …

I'm not ready for sex yet. Maybe I will have it when I meet someone I really, really like and who is just as equally awesome as me.

-Gilbert

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNN Sex talk at the end how random.

I think that would be Gilbert opinion on the whole sex topic, I mean he has been said to be a virgin so I ran with it.

I hope I got Ludwig's character right too. He's so cute!

(Also I'm sorry to any Spain/Romano fans. YOU CAN INSERT CURRENT BOYFRIEND INTO THAT BIT IF YOU'D LIKE! His previous girlfriend will not be mentioned again so you don't have to worry.)

Ps: Yes this chapter is longer than the last one... I did warn you it would be!


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday 10th

Dear Diary,

I AM AWESOME!

I was super awesome today! Why? Do I need a reason!? Ok, ok I helped West with his lady problems! Oh yes! Aren't I the best big brother ever?

But he was so vague it was so hard to help him. If you think I'M bad at the whole relationships thing you should see my brother!So when we were walking home from school I asked him if he was OK.

He said he was, but my awesomeness knows he was lying.

I said if it had anything to do with a person of the opposite gender he might just happen to fannnnnncccy! Then he stopped walking. I think he didn't realize he had stopped actually. I stopped and turn back to look at him and I knew I was right because he turned his infamous shade of red.

"Ohhhh my baby bro is in luuuve!" I remember saying mockingly. "I'm n-not!" He so obviously lied. "Well come on who have you your eye on? Do I know her?"

Then he sharply looked up from his spot on the ground and became less red and more… More like a look of horror or some form of bad shock. Then, his face just grew sad. Like he was sorry for something.

I was kind of worried by his reaction actually. I asked him if he was OK again and if he wanted to talk about well… Her.

Then he bolted past me. He was at first behind me but then all of a sudden was a mile up ahead of me! It was like he was trying to hide something from me.

He knows I can read him like a book and I know he was hiding something from me.

… Wait does this mean he already has a girlfriend?... No… I don't think it was that, I would have noticed it by now. It's the awesome me, who would be able to tell if my half awesome brother had a girlfriend.

But if that wasn't it than what is? I mean he's OBVIOUSLY trying to hide something from me. … Maybe he knows I don't go on dates and he's trying to hide it from me? It can't be that… Maybe he's just genuinely embarrassed by the fact he has one.

Or maybe he just likes someone and isn't dating her yet…

Why do I have the feeling non of these are the problem?

Maybe I just don't know my own brother as well as I think I do…

Lets move on shall we?!

So what else, OH! In music we had our new teacher. Mr Fredrick is his name. I've no idea where he's from but he has a really posh accent. When people say posh accent they automatically think, "British" His wasn't… fact it sounded a bit like a German accent. … I should ask him where he's from…

Ok that's a weird thing to say.

Everything about him is so strange. I have never seen a teacher like him before he was dressed so fancy! He looks like he's constantly going to a ball or something.

He has this smile, it's not like the smiles that the rest of our teachers have. The, 'I hate these students I just took this job for the holidays' smile. He had a, 'I really enjoy my job and teaching students valuable life lessons bla, bla, bla'

It was strange to say the least.

So since we all knew we were getting a new teacher we moved from our already assigned seats. Of course Antonio, Dáithí and I were at the very back of the class so we could talk in comfort. Sometimes I wish that Francis picked Music isn't of fricken Home Ec.! True he can cook some pretty tasty scheide but seriously?

He just HAD to abandon me didn't he? But yes the three of us were talking about something and when the old man came in he moved everyone who was sitting at the back to move up the front! What the hell? It was as if he knew we'd been talking!

He wrote his name on the board so the stupid people would know how to spell his name, and then he turned around and smiled. I swear I felt a shiver go through me. Is that weird?

Why? He was looking at me a lot. What? I'm an albino! **So?!** I'm still WAYY more awesome than that old man will ever be. Antonio said it he wasn't staring he looked at me a bit because he seemed to recognize me from the Roderick incident yesterday. Antonio said he looked at him weird too.

Huh I thought it was just me…

But we didn't do much, just where our teacher told him to pick off. His methods of teaching were pretty cool though. Our old teacher just made us sight read sheet music and practice our instruments for the next class.

He went to each person and asked what instrument they played if any.

When he came to Roderick he seemed impressed that he could basically play every instrument under the sun. He shouldn't like Roderick, no one should. But especially not Mr Fredrick. …Why?

W-Well he'll favour him just like the other teacher did and that was so annoying! He shouldn't be favoured like that. He's Roderick that's why!...

Then he came to Antonio who didn't play anything and Dáithí who said he played the bodhrán and the Fiddle. In which the class had to explain to Mr Fredrick that Irish people call violins Fiddles, and that the bodhán is a type of hand drum thing. Seriously what the hell is that? He said it's made with sheepskin! EWWWW!

But anyway once that was over with he asked me, in which I awesomely answered "THE DRUMS!"

He smirked! SMIRKED! And said, "I figured it would be something along those lines. "

At that I was all, excuse me? … But then he said.

"That's awesome! Keep playing!" then he asked the next person…

Huh… He's the only person who ever said the drums are awesome… West says it's stupid, loud and obnoxious, so do mum and dad.

Antonio and Francis said it's cool but…

He said it was awesome. That posh old man…

Mr Fritz said it was awesome…(And Gilbird agrees with him.)

Gilbert.

* * *

Hey! The Author here! I really want to mention Ireland because I'm from there!

So…"Top of the Morning"(ó mo dhia) No one says that and I mean no one.

I'm from Offaly BTW. (Yes Niall from one direction is down the road basically. But Mullingar isn't great. All it has is pennies and that's it… And John Joe Nevin.

Daithai = Daw-he


	4. Chapter 4

Friday the 11th

Dear Diary,

I AM AWESOME!

Today was odd Awesome Diary. Yeah odd would be the right word. I mean for one Ludwig won't talk to me. Well ok he IS talking to me, but it's only the usual "SHUT UP GILBERT!" when I'm been too awesome for him to handle.

I'm not sure exaaactly what I did, maybe it was the fact I told Antonio and Francis that Ludwig has a girlfriend. It was after Economics when I needed to pee, they found Ludwig and congratulated him about his new girl.

They informed me about their unawesome confrontation viva note passing during English. The Merchant of Venice had to wait, this way more important.

They had told me that Ludwig said to them.

"I don't have a girlfriend, no matter what Gilbert thinks. He's wrong so whatever conclusions you have came up with about this imaginary girl and I aren't true."

Then THAT got me confused, I mean what? I thought he was going out with someone! And I even tried talking to him today about it!

He just. 'Huffed' WELL EXCUUUSE ME MISSES UNAWESOME PRINCESS!

But do you know what? I'll have him talking to me by 6 o'clock tomorrow.

Just you wait.

But he's not the main thing that's been on my mind today. I have been thinking of him but someone something else has been occupying all my thoughts.

That brings me to the second thing I was going to talk about. Music. I- I mean the class today Music.

So I had music right after lunch, it was a treble class as it was … Okkkk each class is 45 minutes, we've 9 classes in the day, we'd a treble soooo we'd… Maths is boring and I've no idea how long I was in the class…

But all that time in the class I wasn't myself, I couldn't stop looking at the old man! ... He's so… different than anyone I've ever met before ever! And I think it must be because of his ponytail! We were discussing composers and learning their history and their different influences bla bla bla bla

He was funny however, at one stage he said "Jesus this guy was _such fun_ wasn't he?" then class laughed. I replied "Clearly as he composed " 12345

Then the class laughed again. Mr Fredrick did too… It was nice.

I thought he'd have a creepy perverted laugh but it was honest and it sounded really nice. … Ok that sounds weird. Lately everything I've been saying is weird.

When I heard it I felt weird. My stomach got all sick, but it wasn't a bad feeling really… When he laughed my heart started thumping and I swore I actually got hot. I think his laugh causes disease.

I was about ask Antonio if he had any of these symptoms and if so we must contact the principal at once! He's purposely trying to infect the students with a bug caused by his laughter!

When I looked at Antonio however, he was perfectly fine! Not a hint of pink evem touched his cheeks and he didn't seemed to look like he was in any discomfort.

Unawesome. I really thought I had a case here against this Old Fritz.

So for the rest of the school day and even when I came home I couldn't stop thinking of the short conversation we had. Well the short comment he said back to me. And every time I thought of his laugh and the smile he had while laughing. My stomach was not only doing back flips. It was doing a complete gymnastic routine at Olympic level inside my body. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. About him

True I didn't try and stop my thoughts from returning to the Music class earlier. But even if I did I doubt I could have. I'm starting to have a feeling that this man is having an effect on me. Just in the two classes we've had he's made me feel…

Weird.

But other than him THAT nothing else happened… What's with me today I'm acting less awesome. It must be that mans laugher.

By 6 o'clock tomorrow I'll have asked Ludwig's opinion about all this.

Maybe… Na ok I won't tell him. He seems to have enough on his plate with his girlfriend trouble and all…

…

…

(He has a _girlfriend _yes?)

…

Gilbert Belischeidt


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday the 12th

Dear Diary

I AM AWESOME!

SATURDAY! LETS THE BELLS RING OUT LET THE SUN SHINE IN IT'S A GOOD DAY!... WHY YOU ASK?

1 Ludwig started talking to me again.

2 He told me his little problem.

3 It was well before 6 o' clock

4 Antonio said tomorrow I could come over with Francis to his house

5 HE SAID THEY'D BE POPCORN AND LOADS OF OTHER SHIT

6 POPCORN AND LOADS OF OTHER SHIT!

7 Also no school today and my homework is half done as I did it this morning.

8 My essay is almost done too for English. "Changes Since You Were Young"

I've written about how I've grown out of my favourite pair of soccer boots and now whenever I put them on they don't fit. But I'm still keeping them!

It's a seriously emotional issue.

9 Dad had a heart attack (Not literally!) during my daily drum playing session.

(Did I tell you I play it every day? Yep mum and dad can't do much to stop me. They say it could be worse, they expected me in jail long ago.)

Today I sounded so good that Gilbird kept chirping and did his back flip that he does sometimes.

He knows just how to pull at my heartstrings because I let him wander in my room for a while because I know he loves that.

All was great! He was out for a good hour until dad came in.

Dad had yet another one of his fits in relation to Gilbird. " CLOSE ALL THE WINDOWS! - THAT STUPID BIRD WILL BE EATEN ALIVE BY CATS, DOGS AND WILD DONKEYS! - HE COULD EAT OUR FOOD AND DROP DEAD! - GET IT OUT! – MEIN GOTT IS THAT'S IT'S POOP ON THE FLOOR?! -PUT IT BACK IN IT'S CAGE!"

I think he secretly likes Gilbird. I mean who can't resist the most awesome bird on the planet! I remember the day I got little Gilbird.

I was 12. Mum and dad left sorry for me as I was getting picked on in school for being an albino. I didn't take any notice to the name 'Snowball' as I knew even back then I was more awesome then any of the jealous bullies combined!

They were clearly jealous of my awesome-ness! Some cocky guys still like to call me snowball now and again.

The main culprits went to a different school. If I ever see them again they'd better know I have a brother who could kill all three with their own back hair and an apple!

Or something like that.

Anyway- lets move on to dissecting that happened today!

So West told me why he was avoiding me.

Well it was when we were washing the dishes.

(Yes, after dinner we both wash the dishes. … And also clean the kitchen…. And the whole house… LOOK I LIKE THINGS TIDY OK?)

While cleaning off some forks I finally stopped attempting a futile conversation about sausages and asked him why he was avoiding me.

He then looked at me with a glare I can see right through. Some people would be intimidated with it but I know West better than to be scared off by a look.

I figured he actually wanted to talk to me; we're too close not to talk for long. Let it be a month, a day or ten minutes. We can't ignore each other for long.

To be honest I wouldn't be much without him. And I think he says the same for me.

He then sighed and said "Alright fine. I guess you'd better hear this from me instead of anyone else."

I could tell this was going to be a serious conversation, despite the pink rubber gloves we both had on.

"Look Gilbert-"

He looked extremely uncomfortable talking about this, I know he was bad at talking about relationships but this seemed to put Ludwig through torture to say. It was like he was mentally forcing his lips to part.

His face had gone beyond red that it was now looking close to purple, something I thought was impossible.

"I-I … When you said about. About me having a girlfriend… I just want you to know… I don't have and-"

"It's Ok West really!" I interrupted. I felt I couldn't let him whatever he was about to say next. I didn't know what it was but I knew he didn't want to say it.

" I'm sorry for making you feel weird Luddy! Ha ha… I mean… I know you don't I was teasing yeah?..."

I felt so guilty and awkward saying this, I didn't want to be saying this because I honestly didn't think something so silly would have embarrassed Ludwig so much.

"No. it's not that… It's… L-Look Gilbert…I-"

He had stopped cleaning since he started speaking. But now he put down the plate he had been holding and clenched his hands on the draining board.

He looked like he was struggling to put to words together, he then started to shake.

I became worried, what the hell? I remember thinking, "Does he have Cancer? What's going on? What's so serious? Is he OK? Have I caused this?"

He then put his head down and said, "I… I-"

And I then figured it out…

"You like someone? Is that it?"

Well he looked up at me. With tears in his eyes and said a very short and raspy voice, "Yeah. …That's it."

It was the way he said it. I don't think he was telling the truth. At the time I was too shocked to have believed otherwise, but now that I think about it. It doesn't make sense.

"… That's it? You like someone? Who I-", "Yeah. That's it… Bye Gilbert."

"But- Wait Ludwig!"

And then he left the room straight away, avoiding my eye.

I stood there in shock for a minute before running outside the kitchen door to catch up with him. I found the pair of pink rubber gloves on the hall table and called after West. " West?!"

I almost immediately after heard a door slam upstairs, followed by a "GILBERT! STOP BANGING DOORS!" So he must have gone to his room.

I don't get it? Why was he shaky if he only liked someone? I mean, so? Just because I'm immune to love (As all awesome people are) it doesn't make me like him less! I mean it felt as if he was trying to confess something. And I mightn't like the confession! Well, I just want to see my brother happy that's all I care about! And if he wants to be with someone, who am I to stop him!

But… why was he so worried about me knowing that? I mean… I'm not heartless and sure I've never had feeling of… well those types of feeling like West but he can still talk to me about them!

Ah well, at least he told the awesome me the problem before 6 o'clock!

…But still Ludwig? My baby bro going on dates and acting like… Well Francis? Or at least Antonio, but neither are good, Francis won't stop looking for sex and Antonio is one of the clingiest men out there.

My baby brother is growing up man, I'd better follow suit. But not right now.

I might just add one more thing to my English essay.

**How people around you change, and do things you didn't expect them too.**

**And how you react to the changes.**

Gilbert Beilschimd

Hello! It's me again. Is that what Ludwig REALLY wanted to say. Hon Hon Hon.

There was no Fritz this one. It's the weekend ok? Just wait till you get to Monday!

And this was kind of like I came out to my mum! Only it was over breakfast, and she was slightly homophobic. Ah well she loves me too much to kick me out and she tries to understand that people are born gay at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday the 13th

Dear Diary,

I AM AWESOME!

Hello awesome diary, which holds the awesome life story of the awesome me!

It's Sunday! Which means no school again today! How great it that!

I went to Antonio's place today! We watched movies and after we all insisted on quoting as much movies as possible after.

123456

The best one was by far was when we were already dying laughing until Francis said: "WHAT'S your name?" And that's then Antonio replied through snorts of laughter, "WHAT? Is your quest?" And I awesomely yelled for all to hear, "WHAT? Is your FAVOURITE COLOUR?!"

My side hurt from laughing so hard!

And I'm sure Francis must have chocked on a frog with all of his laughing.

But he did say after, "Uh stupid English unfunny comedies!" … Well he was the one who referenced Monty Python in the first place!

He went onto a rant about how much he hates the English then.

"Stupid English limeys!" I swear he sounded like the French guy from the movie!

Then around 5 o'clock we got bored singing in Antonio's sisters karaoke machine. (I was doing most of the awesome singing. Slow songs are always better when you're yelling them out anyway!)

So we decided to go to the video store and rent some movies. Even though we had watched about 4 already, we felt our movie needs were to great and they needed to be appeased.

So we were walking ands talking. And talking. And talking. We talked for a good while about food, then music, then soccer. And we lastly started talking about Roderick, the frilly bastard.

Then it went from talking about his stupid hair curl to Mr Fredrick.

Antonio was saying to Francis that he's a good teacher but he seems really weird.

… Now I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to at all! It just kind of slipped out. I said very calmly and NOT AT ALL aggressively and NOT AT ALL loud in ANY WAY… That he was not weird. No creepy and he was the most awesome teacher to have stepped foot in that school. And that if Antonio didn't shut up talking about him like that I'd personally get Gilbird to peck his eyes out in his sleep.

And the maybe 2 people on the street did NOT turn around to look at me.

And Antonio and Francis did NOT look at me like I had just lost my awesomeness… Because even though I did NOT yell that my new ancient Music teacher was in fact "Was not weird. Not creepy and he was the most awesome teacher to have stepped foot in that school. And that if Antonio didn't shut up talking about him like that he'd deeply regret is as he mightn't have the ability to have children once I'm finished with him."

Yes I totally didn't loose my cool over something stupid and I did not act irrational and un-awesome.

… Ok. MAYBE I did do some of the above statements… Or maybe all of them…

I don't know what I did… It was weird and… I just got so angry at Antonio for saying these things, I just wanted to punch him on the spot.

It might be because he's the only person I've met who is a contender for being as awesome as I. I doubt he'd actually reach the stage of being as awesome as I…

But I do want to spend time with him, just to see if he is.

Other than that nothing else happened. OH! Feliciano came over to visit Ludwig while I was out, I like that kid. He's so adorable! He's like a walking encyclopaedia, an encyclopaedia all about pasta. He's basically an encyclopaedia about pasta and that's why he's so damn cute!

(Not in a gay way just in a dawwwwwww way… That's totally normal to feel that way…. Listen if you saw that kid you'd feel the same too!)

But he and Ludwig are total opposites, yet the work well together. They're such great friends! He used to be a total loner, now he has his little pasta friend! And even an Asian friend, sometimes he hangs out with Roderick.

…There are something's you must overlook in order to love your siblings.

But nothing else happened today! I guess I'd- Maybe I'll say goodbye later Dad is calling me. I'll be back! (That's a Terminator quote, it's an American movie! It's all about a robot from the future and a guy from Austria is-

…

Hi diary! I was cut off earlier by Dad, demanding me to get down the stairs.

He called me down because he wanted to ask me if everything was ok with Ludwig. I asked why and he said he noticed that Ludwig has been acting differently since yesterday.

I asked him if he noticed about him ignoring me at all. He said of course, as he wasn't stupid. UGH! WELL!

But I asked why is he asking me. Then he accusingly inquired if I did anything to upset him. I snapped as he always blames everything on me! It's the same with Mum!

THEY CLEARLY AREN'T AWARE THEY CREATED A CHILD THAT IS THE IMAGE OF PERFECTION!

But I told Dad about talk yesterday, I said how Ludwig might in fact like someone.

Then he just said "Oh…Is that it?" "Yep." "Ok then… How was your day?"

That's Dad for you, everything to do with her children's love life is trivial.

Mums the total opposite to him. She's (In Dad's own words when he was drunk that one time) wild, kind, beautiful, always surprising and the woman of his dreams.

He says I'm her but the 'kind' is replaced by cockiness, 'beautiful' is replaced by 'very pale' and that 'I am the child of his nightmares'.

…He loves me really.

But other than those two things nothing else happened. OH I played the drums today. I've been playing with extra awesome passion for the past few days, Mums not to happy. But then again she rarely is.

(Wild, Kind and Beautiful? I guess you were reaaally drunk)

Gilbert Beilschimidt


	7. Chapter 7

Monday the 14th

Dear Diary.

I am awesome.

So even though I am awesome. And will always be awesome and will more awesome then any mere unawesome human… I couldn't really stop thinking about Old Man Fritz, and that's unawesome.

So the day was usual, I awoke to my dull grey alarm clock, lounged around in bed for a while. Just thinking about getting up to face the day, I don't really think in the morning. If you asked me, I wouldn't remember my own name. So how on earth was I supposed to remember to bring in my English essay draft.

The teacher was mad at me, but she was mad at half the class as well as they hadn't brought it in either.

I mean seriously, it's not due for… 1-2-3…

I can't remember, I'll text Francis now.

…

He said it's due next Wednesday. JOY! AAAAHHH I do NOT want to face any more teachers' wrath like today.

Mr Fritz brought me to the top of the class as the thought I was 'spacing out'. Well if only he knew that the REASON I was staring at the wall was in fact to avoid looking at him.

I haven't stop thinking about him since I saw him in the hall before Maths. So after all day wondering WHY I couldn't stop thinking about him I decided to stop looking at him. Then I'll stop thinking about him.

**I have an idea of the reason as to why I can't stop looking at him… And as every day passes it's making me believe that that theory could be the actual case…**

**I hope it's not true because if it is than everything I have ever known about myself will be compromised.**

But yeah he made me go up in front of the class, and there was the usual "OOOOHHHHHH" on behalf of my lovely friends Antonio and Dáithaí.

As I stood there awkwardly he went to the little storeroom we have for keeping instruments. He then got out an arm length black box.

He then explained to me that he's play a piece of music of one of the composers we were learning and I'd have to say the composer and say the key changes bla bla bla.

Old man Fritz opened his mysterious black box that contained two long sliver rods. The somehow stuck them together and he had created a…

A flute…

And he … proceeded to play the flute. Dare I say it…

Awesomely.

He did it so naturally. Like he was born to do it..

At first when he did his warm up, I was still in shock as to the fact he played the FLUTE! But then he played a few bars of a piece that we were learning.

I just stared at him, I guess he must have thought I was spacing out again but really I was admiring him. I think I can say I really was admiring him.

Once that tune was over I said "Chaminade …"

"Very good. I guess you were paying attention, but where would the counterpoint be if I had a person playing the violin with me"

And that I couldn't answer, I was listening to the flute. It was so beautiful. But I wasn't listening for intricate unawesome details like counterpoints.

"I… I wasn't _that_ much attention sir."

And then I heard a class filled with teenagers laugh. I had forgotten they were there. All was interested in was Mr Fritz and his awesome flute.

He smiled at me again and I could feel my breathing cease to exist.

He played another tune and I picked out the key it was in and several jumps in the quavers. Then he asked for the composers and I said, "Mozart…"

"And why did one use a Deceptive Cadence like Mozart did in that piece?"

"… I don't know"

This happened for several songs; I always forgot one piece of vital information that held the key to my release. But, I didn't want to sit back down. I… I wanted to just listen to his music.

Once, (I could have sworn he did) he winked at me. He. Winked. At. Me…

Oh Mein Gott well… I had already been feeling unlike myself but that thing took the cake! Before when I was listening to his music, I just felt … honestly like no body could touch me. Like I was in this invisible unbreakable bubble of happiness.

The feeling. Indescribable! I've never felt it before! It… It felt awesome! And that… feeling burst when he winked at me! The bubble burst into a shade of red similar to West's. I could even feel myself go hot. I got laughs thrown my way courtesy Antonio and Dáithaí. (And Matthew, he's in our class too. I don't always forget him he's just very unnoticeable.) I doubt they knew the EXACT reason however.

But… At first I tried to think if it was something else, not him doing this to me. ANYONE but the new, white ponytailed, 'burgundy' waistcoat wearing, old music teacher named Mr Fredrick.

Old Man Fritz.

I tried so hard to tell myself that this… old _MAN_ wasn't making me feel this way. But… Once he winked at me. I knew. I knew that he…

He might just be as awesome as the awesome I…

I never thought it could be done. Until I met him.

Remember the thing I said earlier about having an idea?

… I… I think it's true.

I think I'm in love with Old Man Fritz.

But I need to be a 100% sure. Right now I'm…

20%!...

Ok, ok so these… FEELINGS count for a lot more than 20%... 35% and that's ALL they're getting. When I prove to myself that am 100% sure that I'm in love then I'll admit it to myself…. And,

I'll admit it to Mr Fredrick too.

But that'll never happen so it's safe to say I'll never tell him.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

Ohhh Gilbert, you finally admitted it kind of. But hey! Progress! I'm not sure I made Gilbert as awesome in the chapter, but if he's in love or not he's still awesome.


End file.
